


Colours

by WeSaveWhoWeCanSaveToday



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Jakku, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSaveWhoWeCanSaveToday/pseuds/WeSaveWhoWeCanSaveToday





	

The girl looked out across the wastes she’d made her home. An endless sea of gold and crimson stared back at her, baking in the light of the closest star. It glinted off the wreckages left in the sand by a war fought long before she was born. It was ugly, and it was harsh, but it was her home.

Sometimes, when she hadn’t had much to trade at Niima Outpost and she made it home with her small portion before the sun set, she liked to watch it cross the horizon.

In a world of gold and crimson and grey and white, suddenly there was orange and pink and purple and a thousand shades of colours she couldn’t name. Colours that painted her soul across the sky, the yearning in her heart for something else. 

How easily she could see a ship easing into existence in those colours. A ship to bring her home. Her real home, not the hot, desolate hills she knew. Somewhere Green existed in places other than portions and cloth. Somewhere Blue was open expanses of water, so much Blue in the world it fell from the sky. Somewhere Red meant love and passion and celebration, not blood and hard work and relentless heat.

Someday, that ship would come. She would leave Jakku, and the wreckages of ships and people it held, and she would never look back.


End file.
